1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps for illumination purpose and, more particularly, relates to an LED lamp utilizing wind energy to supply electric energy thereto and improve heat dissipation efficiency thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to their excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been increasingly applied to substitute for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL), incandescent bulbs, compact bulbs and fluorescent tubes as light source of an illumination device.
However, illuminating stability of the LEDs is significantly affected by heat generated thereby. When the temperature of the LEDs is too high, light intensity of the LEDs may gradually attenuate, shortening the lifespan of the illumination devices. Thus, some illumination devices include heat dissipation devices, such as exhaust fans, thermoelectric coolers, etc., to dissipate heat of the LEDs. However, the heat dissipation devices require a great amount of electricity to function, such that application of the heat dissipation devices defeats the purpose of saving energy by using LEDs as light source.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.